


Fragile Souls

by arimi_skywalker



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimi_skywalker/pseuds/arimi_skywalker
Summary: The relationship between Sho and Jun has always been complicated...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
>  __Disclaimer : fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
> A/N: Thanks to my dears [](http://lauchan.livejournal.com/profile)[**lauchan**](http://lauchan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/)**furokugal** for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;
> 
> _If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

Pride and stubbornness fight again.

They yell at each other.

The older one whines.

The younger one clicks his tongue.

The door is slammed shut.

Walls tremble.

And the heart of the man who is left behind breaks into a million tiny pieces.

 _'Not again, not again'_ , he pleads.

The one who walks away curses himself as he leaves the building.

 _'What’s with him?'_ , he mumbles.

Their lonely and confused souls desperately call out to one another.

Their stubborn, enormous pride is the one who speaks instead.

And their fragile hearts are scattered once again.


End file.
